


Not Our Last

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Turning in opposite directions, heading towards different staircases Yunhyeong hit with a barrage of emotions. Good or bad, it doesn’t matter, because they know this will not be their last time together.





	Not Our Last

Yunhyeong found a place to park that is kind of out of the way so his car wouldn’t be so easily spotted from the road. Turning off the ignition and getting out he slowly look around to see if anybody is watching and gently lock and close the door. Cautiously, Yunhyeong start his journey to the stairs seeking room 777. Slightly out of breath as he reaches the top of the stairs, he saw a sign on the wall pointing directions to odd numbered rooms to the front and even numbered rooms to the back of the building, so he follows the arrow until he reaches the end of the corridor.

Looking over the edge Yunhyeong can see the swimming pool, still full of water, lights on but no one is around. Why would they be, its January for God’s sake. It’s damn freezing outside. Turning to the left Yunhyeong looks at doors as he walks by 773, 772, he realizes he is heading in the wrong direction and the number he want is in the other way. After turning around, Yunhyeong pass the end of the corridor and reach his destination.

Yunhyeong lightly knock on the door and it slowly opens.

A white towel wrapped around Hanbin’s waist with his blue plaid shirt unbuttoned welcomed him. Yunhyeong started to feel a little exited looking at his chest and those tattoos.

“Hey,” Hanbin says as he puts his arms around Yunhyeong

“Hi” Yunhyeong replied as he embraces him back. Pulling slightly away, Yunhyeong lift his head up to feel Hanbin’s lips on him as they kiss a soft ‘hello kisses’ 

Yunhyeong sit on a small couch on the wall to the right of the door and started to remove his shoes as Hanbin sits next to him resting his hand on Yunhyeong’s leg and gently rubbing in a comforting way, as if to say everything will be okay. After taking his shoes off Yunhyeong sit back and try to relax, although they have been alone together many times over the last few years this will be their first overnight stay outside the dorm and Yunhyeong feels just a little nervous.

Sensing his insecurity, Hanbin pulls him closer to his chest and Yunhyeong nuzzle in and letting Hanbin hold him for a minute as his heart races.

It feels nice to be in Hanbin’s arms again, Yunhyeong thinks to himself as he felt the warmth of Hanbin’s freshly showered body touching him. Yunhyeong can smell the soap on Hanbin’s skin as Hanbin’s hand rubs his shoulder and upper arm to help make him feel safe.

Yunhyeong can feel his breathing deepening and his mouth getting dry as Hanbin’s soft touch sends just a little tingle throughout his body. A fire is starting to build in his pants, Yunhyeong start to caress Hanbin’s chest and stomach. He loves the tattoos that Hanbin has and his body is slim and somewhat defined. As Yunhyeong glide his hands across Hanbin’s chest and down his stomach he can feel the ab muscles constrict and retract under his touch, fuels the fire that Yunhyeong have burning inside of him.

Gliding his fingertips just inside the rim of the towel, Yunhyeong tug gently to release the makeshift knot holding Hanbin’s growing member under cover and allows the chill of the air in the hotel room to surround his now hard manhood.

“uhm Yunhyeong hyung”

As they move in to kiss, Yunhyeong put his warm hand on Hanbin’s stomach and move down to where he make contact with the soft head of his rock hard rod and lightly tease him with his thumb.

“I missed you”

There is something about kissing Hanbin that drives Yunhyeong crazy, he doesn’t know if it’s the taste of Hanbin’s lips or if it’s just so comfortable and natural and when they are together, but Yunhyeong can’t seem to stop himself.

As they passionately make out on the couch and get lost in each other’s touch for a few minutes. Abruptly stopping, Hanbin stands and takes Yunhyeong’s hand pulling him up off the couch.

“I am gonna take care of you hyung” he says as he starts to undress Yunhyeong

“no, Hanbin let me take care of you”

But Hanbin waste no time he pulls Yunhyeong’s shirt tail out of his pants, touch Yunhyeong’s sides with his hands as he lifts Yunhyeong’s shirt over his head.

Yunhyeong can feel the goose bumps poking out of his skin and his nipples harden with anticipation. Hanbin on his way back down he again brushes Yunhyeong’s skin with his fingertips all the way down to his chest and belly until he reaches Yunhyeong’s pants. Unfastening Yunhyeong’s belt and button of his pants, Hanbin’s hand skillfully lowers Yunhyeong’s zipper and using both hands Hanbin lightly forces Yunhyeong’s pants down to the floor.

As Yunhyeong step out of the pant legs he realizes that he is now standing in the middle of this hotel room completely exposed, rock hard and excited.

“Lay down,” Hanbin whispers as he gets a bottle off of the table and rubs its contents into his hands.

Laying on his belly, Hanbin begins to rub this oil on Yunhyeong’s shoulders and his back, breaking up the knots as he moves his hands around Yunhyeong’s back.

In this moment, Yunhyeong’s senses are so alive, and his body is tingling with every movement that Hanbin makes. Grinding his hard member into the bed, eyes closed Yunhyeong starts to wiggle and set out little sighs that are driving Hanbin crazy. Taking his lubricated hand, he glides down Yunhyeong’s back over his butt and moves Yunhyeong’s legs apart.

“Oh” Yunhyeong moans, “Holy shit!” as Hanbin’s finger penetrates his ass and connects with his prostate. This puts Yunhyeong into a mad frenzy of wiggling and heavy breathing while Hanbin works Yunhyeong’s warm hole over with his finger and his warm wet lips travel around Yunhyeong’s back leaving wet marks where his kisses once were. Spreading Yunhyeong’s legs a little farther apart, Hanbin grabs his hips and rocks them up just a little as he moves in behind and between Yunhyeong’s legs.

“FUCK baby, you’re so hot”

Yunhyeong’s mind is racing, all he can think about in this moment is how good it is going to feel as he felt Hanbin’s cock move down the crack his ass like a heat seeking missile looking for its target and Hanbin brushes Yunhyeong’s anus with the head of his penis. Just about the time, Yunhyeong reach that thought that he feels Hanbin’s probing and invading his cavity, and his own cock swells even tighter between him, the sheet and his stomach.

“Hanbin, put it in ~”

Hanbin chuckled and said “relax baby” as he slowly slides in and out of Yunhyeong with one hand bracing himself up and the other tangled in Yunhyeong’s hair pushing his head deep into the pillow, Hanbin starts to move faster.

Moving his hand from Yunhyeong’s head and pulling out of him, Hanbin grabs Yunhyeong’s hips and jerks Yunhyeong up onto all fours and strokes his back with his hands as he targets Yunhyeong’s ass once more and moves back inside of him.

Hanbin pushed deep into him as he pulls Yunhyeong’s hips back to him, he grinds and pushes himself as deep as he can and rocks his hips. Yunhyeong can feel his balls tighten up as they started to convulse and move around just about to let his own cum flow. 

Hanbin takes a hand off of Yunhyeong’s hip and runs his fingers up his back to the base of Yunhyeong’s neck and into his hair and he grabs his hair and yanks Yunhyeong’s head back until he’s looking up at the ceiling.

Using one, now free hand in Yunhyeong’s hair and the other hand that is still on his hip, Hanbin slams into Yunhyeong as he pulls him into himself and after the third thrust, Yunhyeong explode his cum and his penis convulses and bounces shooting his juices everywhere.

Not caring or even thinking about the people in the room next door Yunhyeong was almost screaming with the pleasure and the ecstasy Hanbin is bringing him as Hanbin moves in and out faster and faster until his breathing is so labored Yunhyeong can hear him over his own noises.

And all at once, with one hard last push he grunts and moans so loudly that Yunhyeong knows, the other room could hear it, as Hanbin fills him full of his hot cum.

Feeling Hanbin throbbing inside him feels so good his own mind doesn’t want him to stop, so Yunhyeong starts to rock back and forth with Hanbin still inside of him, while he is groaning with a ticklish pleasure.

As he pulls himself out of him, Yunhyeong can feel his ass pushing out Hanbin’s cum and the warmth starts running down his leg. Getting a towel, Hanbin wipes off Yunhyeong’s leg and cleans himself off, passing Yunhyeong the towel to finish taking care of himself.

Both of them are breathing hard and sweaty as they lay in the bed, Hanbin holding Yunhyeong and his head on Hanbin’s raising and lowering chest, all snuggled into the blanket and drifting off to what will end up being a great night’s sleep.

Awakened by the morning by the sun breaking through the heavy flowered wool curtains, Yunhyeong look over Hanbin’s still sleeping body and am surprised to read 10:14 on the cheap digital clock sitting on the night table across the bed.

Thinking about last night’s events and the restful sleep that Yunhyeong got, he lean up and arouse his bedmate to consciousness with a few light kisses against his toned chest. 

“Last night was amazing,” Yunhyeong tells him

“We must do this again.” Hanbin said with his sleepy voice

Yunhyeong smiled and encircles his arm around Hanbin’s waist “I miss you, come back to us when you’re ready”

Hanbin sighed and said “I will hyung. Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be alright soon”

They both instinctively move towards their clothes and start to dress. After they were dressed and their belongings gathered, the two started to walk to the door.

With one last goodbye hug, Yunhyeong looked back into the musty, cheesy hotel room.

A memory of the night before flashed like a slide show of pictures on a computer monitor as they walk out the door together. Turning in opposite directions, heading towards different staircases Yunhyeong hit with a barrage of emotions. Good or bad, it doesn’t matter, because they know this will not be their last time together.


End file.
